Percy Jackson Meets Cat Royal
by MrsSykes37
Summary: this is what happens when some Olympian experiment goes wrong and Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson suddenly find themselves transported into Cat Royal's time! (okay, a bit of a rubbish summary, but please read! and the 'T' rating is for a bit of violence that might happen.)
1. Writers Note

**Ok so guys, this is just a note. This is my first FanFic, and I really have not a clue what I'm doing with all the complicated uploading and stuff. But I hope you like the story.**

**Oh and I have noticed that a lot of u guys do disclaimers, so here it goes… I don't own Cat Royal or Percy Jackson.**

**That's all. Hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. The Experiment

**Ok, so here's chapter one, told from Percy's point of view. Please tell me what you think! (Ooo, and I forgot to put – this is set after Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, and Cat's Cradle. Enjoy!)**

* * *

I stood in the elevator to Mount Olympus, tapping my leg nervously. Beside me stood Annabeth and Grover, while Tyson was squashed in the corner. Music filled the air around us, soft and slow.

Chiron had already gone up, since there had not been enough room in the elevator for a centaur, a satyr, a Cyclops and two half-bloods. However, thinking about it now, maybe it would have been better for Tyson to go up with Chiron. There was barely enough room to breathe in this cramped space.

Grover chewed on his sleeve nervously. I knew how much he hated confined spaces. They reminded him of being underground, and he had been even more jumpy and uncomfortable ever since travelling underground not long ago to find the great god Pan, only to have the nature god die before his very eyes.

I rested my hand reassuringly on Grover's shoulder. He looked at me gratefully with his big goat eyes in silent thanks.

Just then the elevator came to a stop with a _ding!_ and the doors opened to reveal Chiron standing waiting for us.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go and see what Zeus has summoned us for."

* * *

We knelt in the middle of the throne room, Chiron rather uncomfortably with his long horse legs. In front of us sat the 12 Olympian gods on their thrones in a 'U' shape. I caught my father's eye and he winked at me, making my heart feel lighter. At least we weren't in trouble.

"Stand," Zeus ordered in his booming voice.

Our little group rose unsteadily to our feet. An uncomfortable silence followed.

Eventually Annabeth spoke up in a shaky voice. "If you don't mind me asking, lord Zeus, what are we here for?"

Zeus looked like he was going to blast her for daring to question him, but obviously thought better of it. "Well," he said hesitantly, "We have thought of something that could help the way the world is formed today. It was all Hermes's idea really."

I narrowed my eyes. It wasn't like Zeus to be modest. That led me to the conclusion that whatever this idea was, it could either be disastrous or wonderful. Great.

Hermes glared at Zeus. "Yes, it was my idea. You see, I thought it could help to change certain….things."

"Hold on," I said, holding up my hands. "You haven't even told us what this 'idea' is yet."

Poseidon sent me a warning glance. "All in good time, Percy."

Artemis shook her head. "No, it is better if we tell them now, and give them a choice."

"I agree with Artemis." That was Aphrodite.

Artemis gave her an incredulous look. It was not often that the goddess of beauty and love agreed with the goddess of maiden huntresses.

Now it was Hera's turn to disagree. "But surely it would be easier if they didn't know?"

Zeus interrupted all the arguing by raising his voice. "Stop!" he bellowed, and the walls of the throne room shook, silencing the bickering gods. "We will let the heroes figure it out for themselves. See how clever they really are." He looked amused.

"So when will we carry it out?" Hera asked.

"Well, now is as good a time as any," Zeus mused, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"So it is decided," Poseidon declared. "We will start the Olympian Experiment at once."

"The 'Olympian Experiment'?" I asked.

"What we have decided to call it," Artemis explained, a touch of sympathy in her brown eyes that made me shiver. Whatever was so bad for Artemis to feel sympathetic?

All of a sudden all of the gods shot a continuous bolt of power into the middle of the room, which joined together and expanded to a portal shaped hole in the U shaped thrones. The gods chanted something in Ancient Greek, and the hole turned blue and started moving towards me, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson.

"Not you, Chiron. Come over here." Zeus said, and Chiron reluctantly galloped off to stand next to the lord of the skies.

The hole was almost upon us now. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She looked at me with fear in her beautiful grey eyes. Tyson whimpered, and my exclamation of "What the –" was cut off when we were sucked out of the throne room and into the hole, and total darkness.

* * *

**So that was chapter one! Please comment and tell me what you think, but please no rude reviews! **


	3. Apology

**So here I'm just going to write a quick note.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in ages, but I've been having problems with my laptop and I went on holiday, etc…**

**I'm also sorry for the excuses! I'll try to be more punctual in future.**

**You can expect an update by next Sunday, and if there isn't one, I give you permission to virtually slap me!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Kitty: thank you ****. Like I said, I'll try to update faster.**


	4. Reasons Why I Suck At FanFiction :

I Thought I owed you guys an explanation for not updating sooner.

1. I'm lazy

2. I'm forgetful (see where I'm going?)

3. I'm moving house

So yeah. My laptop is packed in a cardboard box ready to go to a different country in two weeks. We're moving in October, so I won't be able to update in . . . Well, a while (I suck at maths) because it won't let me copy and paste on my kindle fire. So you see how the simplest of problems causes all of this awkwardness :/

I promise I will carry on writing though, and update this fanfic as soon as I get ny laptop :)


End file.
